Elder Coeurl
Elder Coeurl is an enemy in Final Fantasy XV fought in the Greyshire Glacial Grotto and Costlemark Tower mazes, and during the Old Denizens of the Wood hunt. Elder coeurls are fought alongside regular coeurls in the Timed Quest available on the following days of the month: 17 and 27. Defeating them yields 100 QP. Bestiary :;Alpha :While lacking pigment on the whole, the hide of this subspecies is often flecked with black spots. This is one of several evolutionary offshoots of the common coeurl, born of the breed's ability to thrive amid a variety of harsh conditions. :Size: 19.94 ft. Weight: 1,880.7 lb. :;Beta :A vindictive elder coeurl seen stalking Thommels Glade. At the moment of death, coeurls have been observed to electromagnetically transmit a sort of "psionic death cry" that will summon elder coeurls in the area to reap reprisal, and this specimen has proven particularly vengeful. :Size: 20.07 ft. Weight: 1,885.8 lb. :;Gamma :An elder coeurl in common company at Scotham Clough. After the Taelpar Rest Area dropped off the communications grid, a pack was seen to form in the vicinity, possibly in reaction to the presence of some greater menace. :Size: 20.11 ft. Weight: 1,889.5 lb. :;Delta :An elder coeurl accustomed to older underground dwellings. The lack of atmospheric exposure has heightened the sensitivity of its whiskers, boosting the voltage of their charge to levels beyond those of its surface brethren. The sensitive whiskers also serve as a sensor in the dark, alerting the coeurl to the biological currents of nearby foes. :Size: 20.37 ft. Weight: 2,013.4 lb. Hunt Stats Battle Like its lesser counterparts, elder coeurl is extremely aggressive and capable of causing instant death, making it a formidable foes even at higher levels. The elder coeurl uses its death ability when it retreats and lies down while its appendages glow. It uses both physical and magical attacks. Its magic attacks are lightning-based and inflict Shocked. It takes most damage from swords and daggers, and all but the LV93 version is weak to fire. Strategy The player should not attack the creature while it is lying down. The Safety Bit and Ribbon accessories and the Medjay Assassin's Robe attire remove the elder coeurl's ability to inflict instant death. Maagho in Altissia also serves a dish that provides that effect as a food buff. Prompto's Piercer Technique puts elder coeurls into the "vulnerable" state; when fighting just one a sufficiently-leveled party should be able to finish it off before it can recover. When fighting them in groups outside of Costlemark Menace, throwing fire magic at them and using Ignis's Sagefire are effective. Ignis can bestow the fire element to Noctis's weapons with Enhancement to do more damage (this also boosts the power of fire elemancy). Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' Gallery Elder-Coeurl-Timed-Quest-Battle-FFXV.png Elder coeurl pounce attack in FFXV.png Elder Coeurl in Greyshire Glacial Grotto Maze from FFXV.png Elder Coeurl in Costlemark Tower Menace in FFXV.png Etymology Related enemies *Coeurl ru:Седой кёрл Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XV Category:Marks in Final Fantasy XV